Heart of the Devil
by Whitesnake227
Summary: Katsuie always wanted to be looked at as a warrior, not so much as a woman. As an upcoming battle looms with the Asakura. Nobuna calls on Motoyasu for aid and she brings somebody who might change Katsuie's thoughts about how she views herself.


I don't own any of the characters outside of my OC Heihachiro

* * *

Gifu Castle, the current base of operations for the Oda army. Led by upstart daimyo, Nobuna Oda. The Oda forces have been marching to the capital and solidifying their place under the shogunate. Though the Oda forces are small in number, their retainers have built up a fierce reputation. Motoyasu Matsudaira, a dear childhood friend of Nobuna wanted to help her friend when she needs it most.

"So, Motoyasu will be bringing reinforcements." Nobuna said holding her musket as she looks around council. "I wonder who she'll bring. Himself, Hanzo, or maybe she has some kind of battle strategy. She has survived for this long while bordering Kai. So she has to be doing something right."

"I doubt she'll help." Katsuie said. "Besides additional troops, what can she help with? We had to help her after she left the Imagawa forces. She'll slow us down."

Yoshiharu tried to hold a chuckle under his breath, but it slipped out.

"Something funny, monkey?" Nagahide asked holding her fan. "If you're thinking of something perverted, it better not be about me. Ten points."

Yoshiharu Sagara, better known as monkey around the Oda forces. He has accidentally taken the place of Tokichiro Kinoshita, who would later become Hideyoshi Toyotomi. Being from the future, he knows how most events will play out and knows how Motoyasu will eventually become Ieyasu Tokugawa who is a legend in his time.

"No, it's not that." Yoshiharu said with a smile.

Unfortunately for him, Nobuna isn't going to believe him. When he opens his eyes, he is met with a swift kick in the face. Something that has become of the norm for their council.

"Knowing how perverted you can be monkey, it's best if you apologize now." Nobuna said grinding her foot into his cheek.

"It's a misunderstanding, honest." Yoshiharu managed to get out.

"No it's not, you're a lecherous monkey." Nobuna said not letting up. "You should be punished for your dirty behavior. After all, I gave you the prettiest girl in all Japan and yet you still think about other woman."

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that." Yoshiharu managed to say.

As Nobuna and Yoshiharu continue to go back and forth, nobody noticed Motoyasu enter the room.

"Is this a bad time?" Motoyasu asked with a little giggle. "I can come back. Though I wouldn't mind seeing you get all lovey dovey with each other either."

"Ah, there you are Motoyasu." Nobuna said getting off her monkey. "What took you so long? And where are the reinforcements you said you had for me?"

"Yes, he's been meaning to meet with you guys for sometime now." Motoyasu said adjusting her glasses. "So let me introduce to you, Heihachiro Honda."

And in comes this big, muscular, man. Motoyasu looks truly dwarfed next to him. Both Katsuie and Yoshiharu spit their drinking water when they see him. Better known as Tadakatsu Honda in Yoshiharu's time. He is surprised that Tadakatsu is still a man here. Most of the legendary warlords and retainers are female, Yoshiharu is very pleased to see a man. Nobuna is also very pleased to see him.

"It is an honor to meet you all." Heihachiro said with a bow.

"Wow, Hachi." Nobuna said walking up to him. "You've grown so tall since the last time we seen each other. And you're so big. What have you been eating?"

"Nice to see you too. old friend." Heihachiro said.

"Hachi, doesn't really eat that much." Motoyasu said with a laugh. "Even I eat more than Hachi. But he's my guardian. Him and Hanzo are my protectors. But for now, Hachi is yours to command. As my way of saying thanks for helping me out all these years."

"You have my thanks." Nobuna said with a bow.

Heihachiro moved by them and walked up to Katsuie.

"Yes, can I help you?" Katsuie asked.

"It is an honor to stand in the presence of the legendary Devil Shibata." Heihachiro said with a bow. "Your name is respected and feared across the land. I would love to spar with you. As a warrior, I strive to be the greatest in the land. So I test myself against the best. And my lady, you are one of the best around. Please, give me the honor of seeing your halberd cross my Tombogiri."

"The honor would be mine." Katsuie said with a smile.

"I want to see this." Juubei said.

"As do I." Inuchiyo said.

"Katsuie can take him." Nobuna said brimming with confidence. "She's the best warrior in the Oda. I don't let anybody lead my forces."

"She's not better than Hachi." Motoyasu said puffing out her chest. "Hachi, has always followed me into battle and never once been scared. Not even once."

"Oh yeah, will see if that lasts." Nobuna said. "To the training grounds."

Everyone gathered to the training grounds. Katsuie put on her armor and grabbed her halberd. Hachi did the same. Katsuie's armor is sturdy, heavy, and can slow her down at times. Hachi's is flimsy. The arms flap open. The made a circle around Katsuie and Heihachiro.

"It's almost as if I'm dreaming." Heihachiro said. "Even though I knew the Oda and Matsudaira are allies. I hoped the one day we would get to cross blades. But I don't want you to hold back. I want to make the most of this moment. Come at me with the intent to kill. For I may never get this chance again and I must be certain about the outcome."

"I agree." Katsuie said. "As warriors, it would be disrespectful to give anything then our best. I expect the same from you. Don't hold back. For this is no mere sparring session. This is a duel. You are not the only one who wants to be certain about something. It is my duty to protect and serve lord Nobuna. I must be better than the best warriors in the land."

"Indeed." Heihachiro said.

"Enough talk." Katsuie said pointing her halberd at him.

"Let us fight." Heihachiro said returning the favor.

"Begin." Nobuna yelled.

Katsuie wasted no time blitzing Heihachiro. He tried dodging her blows, but one barely missed his armor. So he blocked her attacks while moving his feet to the right. As she continued moving forward to keep the pressure on him, Hachi sidestepped her and took a big swing with his spear. Katsuie stepped back and the spear only cut small strands of her hair. As Hachi and Katsuie traded blow for blow, counter for counter, everyone observed in awe. For the danger level is incredibly high. Yet Heihachiro and Katsuie smile at each other. But only Yoshiharu finds himself jittery. This was never in his game.

"I've never seen Hachi like this before." Motoyasu said looking on.

"That's because he's enjoying the fight." Nobuna said as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. "I've seen that face on Katsuie a couple of times before. Though I admit not like this. I wonder why."

"We have to stop this before they kill each other." Yoshiharu said to Inuchiyo. "Aren't we supposed to be allies with the Matsudaira? So why are we just sitting around?"

"Maybe you should take a closer look at the fight." Inuchiyo said bluntly.

"What are you talking about?" Yoshiharu said. "I can feel the murderous intent in the air. It's almost unnerving for me to just sit and watch."

"Look at their faces." Goemon said.

"Goemon, when did you get here?" Yoshiharu asked.

"It's more like their dancing than fighting." Goemon said.

"Dancing?" Yoshiharu questioned.

"We all feel the murderous intent from how their fighting, but faces tell the true story." Goemon said. "Their faces err tellwing…"

"I see you still bite your lip." Yoshiharu said with a chuckle.

They watch the fight, Heihachiro begins to talk the advantage. Katsuie is having more and more trouble keeping up. Katsuie trips on a pebble. She falls forward. Katsuie closes her eyes as memories of Oda's resident monkey groping her. She opens her eyes when she feels her momentum come to a full stop. Heihachiro turned his back to her and used his body to stop her fall.

"My apologies." Katsuie said regaining her footing. "Now, shall we continue? I wasn't finished with you quite yet."

"Actually, I think that's enough for now." Heihachiro said stepping back. "It has been an honor. Maybe we can fight again sometime while I'm here. But for now, we should end this here."

"But…" Katsuie mumbled.

"I agree." Nobuna said getting up. "Monkey, Hachi will be rooming with you for the time being. Show him where you live and help him get settled in."

"I can do that." Yoshiharu said.

Yoshiharu led Heihachiro to where he lived. Once they were out of sight. Katsuie fell to her knees. The girls rushed to her side.

"Katsuie, are you hurt?" Nobuna asked looking for a wound.

"N...no." Katsuie said looking down.

"Then what's wrong?" Nobuna asked.

"He didn't grope me." Katsuie said looking up with a blush.

"Is that a bad thing?" Motoyasu asked with a grin. "Or did you want him to touch you?"

"So the finest warrior in Oda has perverted thoughts, sixty points." Nagahide said with her fan over her face.

"Have I been tainted so much by the monkey that I want someone to touch me?" Katsuie asked herself out loud.

"So this where I live." Yoshiharu said opening the door and allowing Heihachiro to walk in.

"It's nice." Heihachiro said with a genuine smile.

"That was some fight back there." Yoshiharu said sitting down. "You and Katsuie were going really hard back there. You must be tired."

Yoshiharu played it cool, but on the inside he didn't know what to make of the legendary warrior. In his time, Tadakatsu Honda is unmatched. Memories who using him as he played Nobunaga's Ambition. Of course being a member who the Tokugawa forces, he could only be used when the Tokugawa forces were available. Now Ieyasu's prized retainer is staring at him. In his home. At arm's length.

"It's was a grand fight." He replied taking off his armor and flexing his muscles. "She sure is something isn't she. Must be a great comfort for non fighters like yourself to know she's around to protect you."

Memories of Katsuie kicking him, drawing her sword on him, and chasing him around the castle threatening to execute him flash through his mind.

"I wouldn't say that exactly." Yoshiharu said rubbing the back of his head.

"Ah, I see." The warrior said. "Never lose sight of your importance in the army as well. Your role in the forces is just as if not more important than hers."

"You don't know the half of it." Yoshiharu mumbled.

"But you must never forget the importance of us warriors." Heihachiro said pounding his chest.

As they spoke, Nene, Goemon and Inuchiyo came in with a pot of food and bowls of rice. And they sat and eat the food together.

"This food is amazing, Nene." Heihachiro said.

"Thank you." Nene said with a big smile. "I cook all the time. Big brother likes my cooking too."

"I was aware you had a little sister." Heihachiro said.

"Not my blood." Yoshiharu said.

"Then how did this come about?" Heihachiro asked as his curiosity grew.

"A misunderstanding." Yoshiharu said with a frown.

"Your naughty mind was your own undoing." Inuchiyo said.

"I'm afraid I don't understand." Heihachiro said.

"Monkey, in exchange for his work at Sunomata wanted to have the prettiest girl in all Japan." Goemon said. "And he gwot whiz wish."

"That's me, the prettiest girl on all Japan." Nene said.

Heihachiro burst out laughing. When Nene, Inuchiyo and Goemon left the room. Yoshiharu asked the something that was his mind for the longest time.

"So tell me, how were her breasts?" Yoshiharu asked.

Hachi raised an eyebrow. Yoshiharu has always been enamoured by Katsuie's chest. He found it somewhat amazing how despite her armor, they still bounce. Something that his teachers told him were impossible when they discussed female samurai.

"I'm sorry, what are you asking me?" Hachi said confused.

"You didn't look at them?" Yoshiharu continued to question.

"Of course not." Heihachiro said brimming with honor. "She is a warrior. Not a courtesan, nor is she a member of an inn that's more about pleasure than business. She has my utmost respect."

"You are truly a man of honor." Yoshiharu said laying down.

Meanwhile in the quarters is Katsuie, she is pacing the room as Nagahide plays around with her fan.

"I've never felt like this before." Katsuie said out loud. "As we fought, my cheeks felt flush. My heart started to beat fast and hard. When I looked into his blue eyes, I could see the ocean. It wasn't raging or monsterous. It was calm, and inviting. I must know more about him. What is this feeling?"

"Denial will get you nowhere." Nagahide said. "But acting upon these newfound emotions might be very interesting to observe, eighty points."

* * *

The combined forces of the Matsudaira and Oda defeated the Asakura forces. Returning to Gifu Castle, the Matsudaira prepared to depart. Motoyasu using her petite figure as an excuse. She used most of Nobuna's men to help with the preparations for the long trip back to Mikawa. While this was going on, Heihachiro spoke to his old friend.

"You're a true colossus out there." Nobuna said patting him on the shoulder. "Hachi, Motoyasu is blessed to have you for a retainer."

"You have my thanks, Lord Nobuna." Heihachiro said. "But you many skilled retainers as well. Your pet monkey proves to be invaluable time and time again."

"He's okay." Nobuna said shrugging her shoulders.

"I know that shrug." Heihachiro said with a chuckle.

"What shrug?" Nobuna said.

"We've known each other how long and you think I don't know you by now?" Heihachiro said. "I remember the kid who used to work the dango stand. You used to shrug at him every time he would compliment you. But you would go to that dango stand everyday. Even when you didn't have any money. You were heartbroken we he moved away."

"Oh, that guy." Nobuna said a bit annoyed. "Yeah, he was okay. I only spoke to him because he would give me free sweets."

"I'm just saying, I know you care for your monkey." Heihachiro said. "Maybe more than you care to admit. You may kick him around, and talk down to him sometimes, but you care."

"He's my retainer, of course I care." Nobuna said.

"So let me ask you something." Heihachiro said. "He claims to be from the future. What if there was he way for him to return. Would you let him go?"

Those words were like a sword through her gut Those words struck her heart.. She never thought about that. The future is his home.

"He wouldn't be allowed to go, he made me a promise and he will see it through." Nobuna said.

"How selfish, so very like you." Heihachiro said.

"So Hachi, how do you feel about relationships in these times?" Nobuna asked.

"We live in times of war." Heihachiro said. "It's hard to find anything real. We could die any day. It could be on the battlefield, illness, or even our bodies simply cannot take anymore. I would never want to put that heartache on my loved one."

"I see." Nobuna said as her heart sank.

"But, it is because of these times I believe we should hold on to those loved ones." Heihachiro said. "During the brief moments of peace we do have, spend it with the ones we love. Tell the monkey how you feel. Let him know how much you care. You never know, one day he might go just like the kid at the dango stand. You a strong woman, Nobuna. Never close your heart."

With that, Heihachiro left.

* * *

The days went by and Katsuie has gotten nowhere in her investigation to learn more about the Matsudaira guardian. It was maddening. For so long, she wanted people to look at her look like a warrior, not as a woman. She finally got her wish. Yet now, she wants a man to look at her as a woman. And he only appears to be interested in the warrior. Whenever she's around him, it's hard for her to breath and is unable to speak to him directly. Nobuna and Motoyasu say the same things about him. A warrior who can singlehandedly change the tide of a battle. But neither can comment on his personal life. Hanzo is nowhere to found. So she against her better judgement went to an unlikely source for aid.

"Monkey, can I talk to you in private." Katsuie said coming to Yoshiharu's house unannounced.

"Sure, what's up?" Yoshiharu said meeting her outside.

"I need to talk to you, about Hachi." Katsuie said playing with her fingers.

Yoshiharu's heart sunk a bit inside. But over the past couple days, he found friendship in Heihachiro. Especially since he's another man. For him, a male companion his hard to come by some days.

"What about him?" Yoshiharu asked.

"Um, do you know what he likes?" Katsuie asked.

"He likes wood carving." Yoshiharu said. "He likes to make Buddha statues and stuff."

"No monkey, I mean do you know what he likes in girls?" Katsuie said a bit flustered.

"Actually, no." Yoshiharu said.

"I see, thanks anyway." Katsuie said moving by him, but he grabbed her hand.

"I can still give you some advice." Yoshiharu said. "We spoke about people the other day. He told me that he likes people who are direct with him. People who let him know about their intentions."

"Got it, thanks monkey." Katsuie said brimming with happiness.

Katsuie in a very giving mood even pulled him in for a hug. Yoshiharu could have melted in her arms. She broke the hug and rushed off with a new idea on how to get his true attention.

"So, you want a rematch?" Heihachiro said.

"Yes, but no armor." Katsuie said.

"Ah yes, more of a challenge that way." Heihachiro said taking off his helmet showing his messy black hair, Katsuie turned away to hide her blush. "I agree with these terms. I accept."

They got their weapons and went to the training area. Nobuna and Motoyasu were away. Nagahide, Juubei, Yoshiharu, and Goemon were in attendance. Katsuie and Heihachiro rematch began much like the first. Only this time Katsuie became distracted a bit more easily than in the first. Heihachiro took advantage of this disarmed Katsuie of her halberd. She took an unarmed fighting stance as Heihachiro moved her halberd aside.

"Yes, let's change things up." Heihachiro said dropping his spear and taking a fighting stance of his own.

Katsuie charged Heihachiro with a barrage of punches and kicks. But Heihachiro blocked all of them masterfully. Seizing the opportunity, he tripped Katsuie sending her falling to the ground. He got on top of her and put his fist mere inches from her face.

"I believe, you have lost." Heihachiro said with a smile.

"Not yet." Katsuie said shifting her weight switching their positions with her on top of him then she grabbed his arm and pressed it on her breast. "I'm yours."

Yoshiharu covered Goemon's eyes with one hand and used the other to cover his nose. Inuchiyo's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Bold if anything, eighty points." Nagahide said hiding a snicker.

Heihachiro quickly got up from under her only to end up back on top of her with their noses touching. Getting his composer, Heihachiro ran off. Leaving Katsuie there in a confused mess of a state.

"I'm such an idiot." Katsuie said.

"Are you just going to sit there, go after him." Nagahide said.

"But I don't know where he went?" Katsuie said.

"I might have an idea." Yoshiharu said.

Down by the riverside, Heihachiro sat down and watched the river. It snows quite often in Mikawa. It's rarely warm and comfortable like it is here. He wished he could be like water. Just flowing along. But he couldn't. He is the light the helps guide Motoyasu forward while Hanzo is the darkness the protects her. Together they know no bounds and only work for the benefit of their lord. Yet he wonders, would it be so wrong to think about himself every now and again?

"Mind if I sit down?" He heard a familiar voice of Katsuie say.

"I don't mind, my lady." Heihachiro said as she sat down. "Yo know, I remember a stone throwing contest I saw long ago with Motoyasu. I picked the bigger, stronger kids to win while Motoyasu picked the smaller kids to win. The bigger kids were cocky and it ended being their undoing. It was the first time I've ever been completely sure about something and ended being wrong."

"I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't know what I was doing." Katsuie said.

"No, I am the one who should apologize." Heihachiro said turning to her. "I came with my lord so excited to meet the legendary of Devil Shibata of Owari. I wasn't interested in meeting Katsuie Shibata. I came looking for a warrior, but I found a beautiful maiden. Please accept my humble apology.

"There is one way you could make it up to me." Katsuie said hiding a blush.

"And what's that?" Heihachiro asked only to me answered with a kiss.

They put all of their pent-up emotions into the kiss. Ready to share everything they are with each other. Their hopes, their dreams, their fears, and their desires. Katsuie allowed Hachi to explore her body. That is until he reached her chest. She let out a small moan.

"I so sorry." Heihachiro said.

"No, it's okay." Katsuie said. "As long as it's not the monkey, I might even be able to get used to it."

The Matsudaira are ready to depart. Hanzo put Motoyasu on his shoulders and led the troops out of Owari. Because Heihachiro is to protect the rear, he has some extra time for his goodbyes.

"Nobuna, you will change this world." Heihachiro said giving her a hug. "Don't be afraid to call on us for aid. Till we meet again, old friend."

"Till we meet again, Hachi." Nobuna said breaking the hug.

"Monkey, let us fight together again someday." Heihachiro said moving down the line.

"I think we will sooner than you think." Yoshiharu said shaking his hand.

Heihachiro continued down until Katsuie is left.

"There is something I want you to have." Heihachiro said taking out a necklace with a shining jewel inside. "This was my mother's necklace, I want you to have it. The Oda and Matsudaira alliance will always be the string the keeps us together. I will take you spirit with me into battle to protect me."

"I will treasure it always." Katsuie said holding it close to her heart.

"Oh, and one more thing." Heihachiro said.

"What is it?" Katsuie asked.

Heihachiro grabbed her breasts before getting on his horse and riding off. Leaving Katsuie a bit flustered, embarrassed, and somewhat amused by his actions.

"I taught him well." Yoshiharu said only to be kicked by Nobuna.

"Monkey, your perverted ways has affected Hachi." Nobuna said taking out her sword. "Maybe I should kill you before affect anyone else."

Everyone smiles as Nobuna chases her monkey all around the castle grounds.

* * *

Author's Note: I just found about this light novel a couple of weeks ago and this just came to me. I love it. I was just surprised about Tadakatsu or Heihachiro wasn't in it. Please review, tell me what you think. Fav it, follow it, but most importantly, thanks for reading it.


End file.
